Ken VS Little Mac
NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX Martial Artist Fighters K.O.! A green boxing glove withdrew a punch as a dark figure soared across the air. Balrog landed on one side of the ring as the man in the dark shirt with the same hair color known as Little Mac raised his fist in victory. The crowd was now wildly cheering. Mac sat back and took a drink of soda before wiping his face. CRASH! The doors broke open as a man with dark hair identical to Mac's walked in. He had a red band on his forehear that had eyebrows popping out of it, and red gloves. He wore a white gi, tied by a black belt. Ken walked into the ring and took fighting position. Little Mac got up and did the same. The two smiled to signify a friendly match, and dashed at each other with punches, which froze right in time for the... ''HERE WE GO!!!! The punches met just in time to counter each other. Ken stumbled back a bit and got right back up. Mac, on the other hand, was knocked back a bit. Ken dashed, spotting his oppurtunity. "'TATSUMAKI SENPUKYAKU!" The kick sent Little Mac flying, however the Bruiser from the Bronx was still in the ring. Little Mac got back up and looked patiently at Ken. After a few seconds, Ken dashed forwards and attempted a kick. Little Mac ducked and delivered an uppercut to Ken's face, stunning him. The boxer then spun his arm around in a circle and punched straight into Ken's chest, sending the martial artist flying into the strings at the other side of the ring. Ken bounced back and right into Little Mac, who attempted to block, but was punched in time by Ken, who recovered fully. Ken walked backwards a bit and got ready to attack. "'''Hadouken!" Little Mac was stunned, as Ken dashed forward. Ken' fist met Little Mac's face. "SHORYUKEN!" The boxer was sent flying right out of the ring. Ken waited a few seconds. Finally, Little Mac walked back in for round 2. This time Little Mac was the first to attack, sideways punching Ken. Ken blocked it in time, but Little Mac smacked his fist right into his face, stunning him. Little Mac got ready to block as Ken recovered, but the kick pierced his defense and met his stomach. Little Mac groaned and backed off, but quickly dashed up to Ken and delivered an uppercut-like smack to his chest, sending the Street Fighter flying, right out of the ring. ROUND 3! Little Mac sipped some soda, returning to fighting position, as Ken slowly got back up. He roared, and instantly his eyes turned white and emotionless. Little Mac stared, confused. Ken dashed at Little Mac and started spinning in a Tatsumaki Senpukyaku, then followed up by punching his chest. The Shoryuken sent Little Mac flying, right to the top of the ring, and back down. Ken sighed, victoriou-- Little Mac stood up, bigger and bulkier and much more feral looking than Ken ever thought of. With a loud roar, Little Mac began punching Ken, who blocked all the attacks and fired a Hadouken into Giga Mac's chest. For a second, Giga Mac's eyes shut down, but right afterwards, he roared ferally. Ken backed off, but Little Mac unleashed a huge uppercut, sending him flying out of the ring, sliding backwards a bit, unconscious. Little Mac reverted to normal. Doc Louis raised Mac's hand into the air, as Ken got back up and raised Mac's other arm to the croud's cheering. DBX! Category:Pokemon Trainer Lion Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Fistfight Category:'Fighting Game' themed DBXS Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo vs Capcom themed DBXs